


【娜俊】MADNESS

by Lin2XY_Dream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin2XY_Dream/pseuds/Lin2XY_Dream
Summary: 后面还会有诺俊和诺民





	【娜俊】MADNESS

**Author's Note:**

> 后面还会有诺俊和诺民

失去视觉时其他感官的感受会更加强烈。  
这一次黄仁俊终于体会到了这句话的含义。  
他不知道自己处于什么样的位置，什么样的状态。  
只知道自己正被镣铐固定在床上。  
有脚步声不断靠近，黄仁俊不安地动了动。  
“你醒了。”一个低沉又不厚重的男声传入他的耳朵里。  
“你...是谁？”黄仁俊问道。  
“你不必知道我是谁，”那人的手轻轻抚上他的脸。  
“你只需要知道，接下来我要对你做什么。”  
说完他便俯下身子粗暴地吻住黄仁俊的嘴唇。不知道过了多久，黄仁俊被吻得缺氧，大脑一片空白，手又被手铐固定住，只能不断发出“呜呜”的声音告诉对方自己要窒息了。可那人就像没听见一样，迟迟不肯放过他。黄仁俊实在喘不上气，只能用力地咬住对方的嘴唇，这才得到那人的饶恕。  
“果然不是温顺的孩子呢。”那人打趣道。  
“你究竟要干嘛！”黄仁俊被他搞的有些恼火。  
“你会知道的。”他还是不紧不慢地说道。  
“对了，你可以叫我罗先生。”  
黄仁俊还没等反应过来对方便解开他的镣铐，开始了动作。在没有润滑的前提下便伸进一指，黄仁俊疼的皱起了眉头。  
“我知道你做过很多次，”  
“但是从来没有被这样对待过吧。”  
“没办法，谁让你摊上了我。”  
黄仁俊见他这么了解自己，明白这是碰上了硬茬，也知道斗争到底肯定是行不通，只得先服软。当对方准备伸入第二根手指的时候，将手从自己的小穴抽出，举到嘴边乖巧地舔舐起他的手指来。看到黄仁俊这样小猫似的举动那人笑了笑，等到他都准备好了才又继续扩张。  
“进来...”  
黄仁俊一旦被挑拨便一发不可收拾，大脑已经被欲望填满，也不想再管罗先生到底是谁，只是跪在床上，一心一意地求对方进入他的身体。可罗先生哪是那么容易满足的，听到黄仁俊的话也只是当做耳边风，反而不断在他背上各处煽风点火，引得黄仁俊娇喘连连。  
“嗯...你别这样...快点进来...”  
“你应该叫我什么？”  
“罗...罗先生...快点...啊！”那人突然地进入让黄仁俊险些失去重心，还好对方及时的扶住他的腰使他不至于倒下去，随即开始了猛烈地抽插。如黄仁俊所料，这一次没有那么舒适，甚至可以说是煎熬，没有经过充分扩张便直接进入总归是不好受的，黄仁俊不断的喊疼也不见对方动作放缓。  
“太疼了...你...你轻点...”  
“真的不行...你嗯...”  
“想要我轻点你要喊我什么。”  
“不喊了啊...不...”  
他知道黄仁俊为什么不想喊，也不强求，大不了就让他忍受这份痛苦。  
“罗先生呜...”  
“真的...不行了...放过我吧...”  
“罗先生...”到最后还是要黄仁俊求饶。  
感受到他小穴不住的收缩，那人更加用力的顶弄了几十下，释放在黄仁俊的小穴里。  
“你认识李帝努吗。”  
这是黄仁俊在昏睡过去前听到的最后一句话。


End file.
